At Long Last the Fire Blazes
by Vicki and Teazer
Summary: A disturbing fanfic where the characters' personalities are completely warped and Rumpelteazer is sentenced to death. A result of Teazer being bored during the summer.


At Long Last the Fire Blazes  
  
A few cats die in this ficcy. I apologize to the fans of these cats, but this is only a result to being so bored this summer and having a need for something to do. Don't worry, I only volunteered them to be in this fic, so  
they'll be back.  
Rated PG-13 for just being plain disturbing.  
  
Bombalurina sat with Demeter and Rumpelteazer. The three queens lay down in pipe, gossiping and laughing, when who should show up but the Rum Tum Tugger.  
Rumpel's head snapped up. " 'I, Tuggah," she said, casting a wistful glance in his direction. But instead, the Tugger lay down between Bomby and Demeter. Rumpel scowled briefly and turned away. Bomby rolled her eyes. Rumpel just never took it seriously that Tugger would ignore every queen who offered themselves. Then again, she never followed the rules to anything. Bomby curled up next to the tom. "What've you been up to, Tugger?" "Oh, nothing really." He grinned. "I was just walking through the 'Yard when I decided it was about time that I checked up on my favorite queens." He kissed Bomby's cheek. She blushed and giggled. She had always suspected that he had really liked her, and she certainly had proof. Rumpel, upon hearing the part about being Tugger's favorite queens, inched closer. But he stood up. "Well," he said, "I'd better be off. Got some practicing to do." He winked at them. "Not that I really need it," he added, and he traipsed away, swaying his hips. Demeter got up too. "I guess I should go, too," she informed her friends. "I was gonna talk to.Munkustrap." And with that the yellow cat abandoned the pipe. "Wondah what she's bin up to lately," Rumpel muttered, and she left to her car that she shared with Mungojerrie. Bomby got up and headed to her den, but she had been thinking what Rumpel had been thinking. Her sister was being so secretive lately. She would have to question her about it when Demeter got home that night.  
  
It was almost midnight. Demeter still hadn't come back. Bomby worried for a few minutes, then crept out into the Junkyard. She stalked around the car and lept lightly onto the wooden chair, perched on a large mound of chair. She peered down into the pipe, but when she saw what was lying in it she couldn't believe her eyes. Demeter lay in the pipe. However, she wasn't alone. Next to her, fast asleep, was Tugger. Bomby's tom. The two of them were holding paws in their sleep, and Bomby was sure that wasn't all they had been doing. Bomby felt a rush of rage she had never felt before in her life. So this is what her good-for-nothing sister had been doing all these nights. Back- stabbing her. She felt the same surge of hatred toward Tugger. Look how loyal he turned out to be. Then the queen did something she never would have considered doing if she had been thinking straight. In fact, one would think that she never would be able to think straight again. The sight of her sister and her tomfriend made her go absolutely mad. She lept to the ground, backed up about ten feet, then took a running leap and rammed the mound over. The trash and the chair toppled over the other side. Bomby heard her sister scream and she swelled with a feeling of triumph. Then she heard Tugger yelp, but it was too late. Bomby climbed onto a wooden box and examined the results. The only thing left of the two cats was a large tuft of shiny brown fur. The queen felt her heart sink. "What have I done?" she whispered. She turned away and began to walk to her den, but before she passed the car she spotted something on the ground. The feeling of triumph returned as she picked it up. I was a shiny white stone. "Not necessarily what I've done," she murmured excitedly. And she tossed the pearl into the mess that had claimed the lives of the two traitors.  
  
"Murder! MURDER!!!" Pouncival ran through the Junkyard, calling out to anyone who'd listen. "Help!" Munkustrap rushed to the scene, flanked by Skimbleshanks and The Great Rumpus Cat. Pouncival led them to the scene of crime, running all the way. Bombalurina watched from her den with a feeling of satisfaction. When the four toms reached the pipe, Munku halted the others and stepped up to the mess. He picked up the tuft of hair and sniffed it. Tugger's mane. He then dug down to the bottom, and became shocked at what he saw. (Er.we'll be back after these messages and after I figure out how to write this) Big Voice: NeedahouseIneedahouseeveryoneneedsahousesoyouknowwhatIdidIdidsome thinggreatIwenttoRestraningOrders.comnotthatthathasanythingtodowithbuyinga housebutIhatedmyrealestateagentsoIwenttoRestrainingOrders.comandhewentto jailandnowI'mhappysodon'tgetahouse! (passes out) (You're reading: At Long Last the Fire Blazes!!!) "It's Demeter!" Munku gasped. "And Tugger!" Skimble and R.C. ran over. Skimble sniffed the inside of the hole, then turned back to Munku. "I'm sorry, lad," he whispered. Rumpus nodded understandingly. "Skimble and I will help you find the son of a Pollicle who did this," he informed the tabby. Munku remained silent for a moment. "Thanks guys," he said at last. "But right now we should get them out of here and set up a proper funer-" He stopped. Then in one swipe of a paw, he scooped up something and held it on his paw pad. "I don't believe it," he hissed. Skimble reached over and pried his friends' claws open. Lying in his paw was the pearl. "What th-?" Rumpus gawked at the pearl. "How could it be--? "I know how." Munku swiveled around and Pounce leaped a foot in the air. Bomby sat on the other end of the pipe. She slunk out of the shadows and spoke to them. "Rumpelteazer," she began, "was jealous of Demeter and I." "What for?" Skimble snapped. The red queen told them her theory of how Rumpel was so jealous of Demeter and Tugger, she decided to take matters into her own hands and committed the murder. "She was always capable of it," she concluded. Then she turned to Munkustrap. "She killed my sister. Now we must kill her!" she declared. Rumpus and Skimble exchanged curious looks. Munku sighed. "We'll investigate," he assured Bomby. And he led the other toms to the car. Bomby smiled to herself. The whole thing was going as planned. She followed the toms, putting on her most grief-stricken face.  
  
Rumpelteazer lay on her back in the dirt and rolled. After she was done attacking the itch, she rubbed her eyes with her paws. Demeter had been one of her best friends. As for Tugger, who wouldn't miss him? "Rumpelteazer!" Rumpel jerked upward to see Munku, Skimble, R.C. and Bomby heading toward her. Mungo poked his head out the car window, eyebrows raised. "Rumpelteazer," Munkustrap said again. "we found one of your-" "Get to the facts, Munku!" Bomby snapped. "She murdered my sister!" "Wha-?" Rumpel choked. "And my tomfriend!" "What are you talkin' abou'?" Rumpel cried, getting to her feet. "What dooya think you're doin', accusin' Rumpel?" Mungo lept out the window and rushed to Rumpel's side. "She didn' do nothin'!" "We found one of her pearls at the scene of crime!" Bomby snapped. "And she had a motivation! What more proof do you need?" "Bomby, yer goin' crazy!" Rumpel shouted. "An' I thought you were moi friend!" "Me too!" "Bomby! Rumpel!" Munku yelled. He turned to Mungojerrie. "We're taking this to Jellicle Court," he informed the Cockney tom. "We need both of you there. Tomorrow."  
  
Jellicle Court. The way cats sorted out crimes. The way cats get accepted into the tribe. The way Macavity the Mystery Cat got exiled. The way any cat gets exiled.or executed. Munkustrap sat upon the tire. The jury sat on his left. Bombalurina and Rumpelteazer sat in front of the tire, Rumpel holding her breath and Bomby barely suppressing a smile. Munku had the two queens give their sides of the story. Rumpel could have slapped herself; she had explained that she had been in the car all night and couldn't have done it. Bomby's story, however, was full of details and proof that Rumpel was guilty. As for the motivation, Rumpel could have walked up and slapped Bomby. "The jury will now decide whether the defendant is guilty," Munku announced. "All in favor of Rumpelteazer being proven guilty?" More than half the jury raised a paw. "Clear of all charges?" The rest raised a paw. Rumpel could have sworn that she saw the corners of Bombalurina's mouth twitched. "All right." Munkustrap glanced at Rumpel for a split second, then turned back to the jury. "All of you have as much time needed to decide Rumpelteazer's fate." The jury whispered among themselves for some time. It was the longest few minutes of Rumpel's life. Finally, Exotica stepped up to the tire. "The jury has decided," she announced, "that Rumpelteazer is to be executed next Friday at dawn." Mungo heard cheers behind him. He turned around to see Etcetera and Jemima bouncing around and mewing until Jennyanydots shushed them. He felt instant hatred toward them. How dare they cheer like that in the range of hearing of someone who knew their life was on the line? The two queens stepped down and went back into the crowd. Rumpel ran up to Mungo and cried into his shoulder.  
  
Bombalurina trotted through the 'Yard, smiling to herself. Her plan had worked efficiently. But now she had to run for it. She couldn't risk getting found out by sticking around. She lept the barbed wire fence surrounding the Junkyard and bolted down the alleyway. She would return the day of the execution.  
  
"Bombalurina's gone!" Mistofelees woke with a start. He could hear Jellylorum running about on the roof of his den. He sighed, then faded away.  
"Somebody help!" Jelly cried. "Please! This is urgent! BombaluAAAAGGH!"  
Misto appeared in front of her. She bounced back and landed on the ground. She hissed bitterly to herself, but when she saw the tux she practically laughed with relief. "Mistofelees!" she screamed. Misto took a step back, but Jelly lept up to him. "Misto, I was going to see Bomby to try and cheer her up but she wasn't there and I've looked every where and she isn't anywhere and you've got to help!"  
Misto shook his head, dazed by the queens babbling. "Don't worry," he assured her. "I'll tell the other toms and we'll set up a search party."  
"But what about your pow--?"  
"Might I remind you," he interrupted, "that I'm not as experienced as you think I am. But I'll do my best."  
With that he ran off to gather the toms and begin search.  
  
Rumpel curled up on the back seat of the car. Her face was wet and tearstained. She didn't deserve this, but was it worth trying to prove it? No. Everyone except Mungo believed Bomby. Besides, with her reputation, who should believe her?  
Mungo watched from the dashboard. He felt like tearing up Munkustrap, ripping up those idiot kittens to shreds, pulverizing Bomby for being so nimrodic* to accuse Rumpel for Demeter and Tugger's case. He missed them as much as the next cat, but he would miss Rumpel most of all. To hell with Munkustrap, he thought angrily. To hell with the whole tribe.  
Just then, the front door burst open. Mungo lept into the air, banging his head on the roof. Rumpel dove under the seat; she didn't want to see whoever it was as long as it wasn't Mungojerrie, her only comfort in the world.  
Mungo looked round and saw Munkustrap, Mistofelees, Skimbleshanks, Rumpus Cat and Bustopher Jones. "Whaddya want?" he hissed.  
"Bombalurina is missing," Munku explained. "We need help to-"  
But Mungo already had his mind made up. "No," he snapped. "If there evah was a toime ta stay 'ere with moi Rumpel it's now. You cin go 'ow ya are for all I care, but I'm not goin' ta 'elp summun 'oo's gonna kill moi mate!"  
"Look," growled Munkustrap, his voice rising. "Demeter's death is hard on all of us, but mostly on Bomby. You aren't making it any bit easier by not at least trying to-"  
"I don' care!" Mungo snapped. "Now git out!" He pushed the tabby outside and slammed the car door shut.  
  
The five toms walked down the alleyway. Their search for Bombalurina was none so successful. They had gone hours trying to find her, but no luck. Finally Skimble spoke up.  
"We ought to find someone out here to give us directions, lad," he said quietly to Munkustrap. "We ain't getting' nowhere soon at this rrate."  
"I quite agree," Bustopher muttered. "If we don't find someone soon the poor girl might never be found."  
Munku was about to reply when he heard a rustling sound behind two trashcans. "Wait here," he said suddenly. "That might be someone." And he walked stealthily up to the cans.  
And then he was immediately thrown back. Two dogs, a Dalmatian and an Australian shepherd, lept onto the garbage bins. Munku cursed and looked up at them.  
"Well, what doowe 'ave 'ere?" the Dalmatian asked. "Aha! Two Jellicles an' a jelly-roll!"  
The Aussie squealed with laughter and her garbage can rocked. "Good 'un, Bozo!" she giggled.  
"Thank ya Nimfy." BJ sputtered in rage as the Dal turned to him. "Aw, what's th' mattah, chap?" he asked. "Cat got yer tongue?"  
Nimfy shrieked again, this time rocking so hard she fell off her can. She climbed back up, still giggling. "More loike a cow! 'E's obviously 'ad 'imself a few!"  
"Listen," Munku said firmly. "we need help to find a lost queen. She- "  
"What, 'elp a cat?" Bozo snickered. "We got a 'igher rank than tha'! You cats ta us are, shall we say"-his eyes twinkled in delight-"a much lowah form than us dogs, if ya git moi drift."  
Nimfy let out a scream of mirth that filled the alley and caused the cats to jump.  
"Look," Munku said fiercely, "we don't have time for this! You can at least tell us which way-"  
"We don' 'ave toime for this," Bozo mimicked. "Why doncha foind anothah cat ta 'elp ya? I'll bet even th' moice don' want anythin' ta do with ya, so don' even bothah askin' 'em!"  
"Judgin' boi th' looks o' 'im," Nimfy giggled, pointing at BJ again, "there aren' any more moice ta ask!"  
The two dogs howled with laughter. Then Bozo added more insult to injury by flinging a glob of unidentifiable mush in Misto's face. Sparks flew from his ears as he struggled to wipe it off.  
"TELL US WHERE SHE IS!!!"  
The Pollicle's laughter ceased instantly and they turned to R.C.  
"Oh!" Bozo gasped. " 'E-ello, Mistah Rumpus, I, we're sorry, we was jus' playin'."  
"We didn' mean no 'arm!" Nimfy whimpered. "Please don' 'urt us.!"  
"I won't," the Rumpus Cat replied threateningly " if you tell us where Bomby went."  
"Yes, o' course, sir," Bozo said quickly. "What'd she look loike?"  
"Bright red queen."  
"Oh yeah!" Nimfy said. "We saw one jus' loike 'er, didn' we, Bozo?"  
"We sure did, Nimfy. She wen' thatta way." The Dal pointed down the alley. "Wen 'cross th' street an' ovah tha' fence."  
"Thank you," said R.C. "Let's go, guys."  
The toms continued on their journey with Bozo and Nimfy calling after them: "An' don' forget ta look both ways b'fore ya cross th' street!"  
  
Bomby crawled through the weeds in the vacant lot on her stomach. She breathed heavily, a mad glint in her eye. She dragged a broken leg with her. She had gotten stuck in the park with the Pollicles. The leader, an ornery Newfoundland, had not appreciated her presence and had ordered the pack to tree her. She had fallen out of the tree and got bitten by a greyhound, but nonetheless she managed to get away. Now her eyes rolled as she laughed to herself. She would be counting down the days to Friday. She cackling, she fainted away.  
  
Rumpelteazer ran through the field on a sunny morning. She giggled as the tall grass brushed against her underbelly, then fell and rolled on the ground. After she was done rolling, she looked up to see a hundred little kittens a few yards away. A little tom in front stepped forward. "Charge!" he yelled, and the kittens ran over her, pounding her into the ground. Rumpel merely laughed at the silly kittens. When they disappeared into the distance, she stood up and saw Mungo.  
" 'I, Rumpel!" he cried. They nuzzled, but all of a sudden Rumpel was blown back by a strong wind. She got up and looked behind her, just in time to see Mungo running away and turning the street corner. Then she swiveled around again and came face to face with Munkustrap.  
"You're late," he hissed.  
Rumpel tried to back up, but slipped and almost fell a great height. She looked behind her again and saw that they were on a fence. She looked down in front of her and saw the Pollicle pack waiting on the other side.  
She turned fearfully back at Munku. He snarled at her, and the next thing she knew the fence rocked so forcefully she fell down into the Pollicle side, screaming.  
She came back to Earth, still screaming in terror. Mungo woke with a jolt, then saw Rumpel and curled up close to her. This has been happening ever since Munku did this to her, he thought savagely. He put an arm around Rumpel and nuzzled her. "You alroit?" he asked.  
"I keep 'avin' th' same dream!" she sobbed. "I keep dreamin' abou' th' execution.."  
She cried into his shoulder. He held her close, but looked out the window, facing Munkustrap's den. I'm gonna make sure he pays for this if it's the last thing I do.  
  
"OH MY GOD!"  
Mistofelees cried out in surprise. "She's over here!" he called. "Over here! Her leg's broken!"  
Munkustrap rushed to his aid. He examined Bomby's leg, which was indeed broken. "We have to get her home," he muttered. Misto conjured a temporary cast for her leg. Munku and Skimble lifted her up onto their backs, and they headed to the Junkyard.  
  
"Bring her here! Over here! Oh, hurry up, you idiots, her leg's broken!"  
Jennyanydots ran about with Mistofelees close behind. "Where's the gauze?" she cried exasperatedly.  
Misto flicked his wrist and handed her a roll.  
"Thank you dear.oh, be careful, you two!"  
In all the commotion Pouncival and Tumblebrutus had forgotten to look where they were going and crashed into each other. "Honestly," the Gumbie cat muttered. "Kittens these days."  
Mungo watched it all as Munku and Skimble carried a limp Bombalurina to Jenny's den. He wished that he could run out there and finish her off. Munku had confined the quick-change comedians to their car. Of course, Misto would be sent over to bring them food twice a day, but it was never the same as their outings to raid restaurants or invade the dinner table. He looked behind him to check on Rumpel. She looked back and smiled weakly, then rested her chin back on her paws. He could tell she felt depressed. It must be horrible, he thought, to know that you only have five days to live. He climbed back over the front seat and lay down next to Rumpel. She looked up at him, and he could see a tear trickle down her cheek. "Ya know I love ya, Mungo," she whispered.  
"An' I love ya roit back."  
"Are ya gonna miss me when I'm gone?" she asked quietly.  
"More 'en anyone in th' world."  
The two of them nuzzled. When Mungo withdrew his face, it was wet with her tears. And his.  
  
Bomby woke with a star. She looked around wildly. What was she doing in Jenny's den? She knew that it couldn't be Friday yet; she had only just left the night before. They must've gone out to find me, she thought bitterly. She sat up to go to her den. She couldn't let them find her awake.  
"OW! Dammit!" she cried as pain surged through her broken leg. She glanced down at it, and was shocked to see it wrapped in a cast. She broke her leg? When did she go and break her.?  
Oh, yeah.  
Someone came rushing into the room. Bomby turned to see Cassandra rush to her aid. "Bomby!" she said worriedly. "You alright?"  
"Have you ever woken up to a broken leg?" Bomby snapped.  
Cassie's eyes turned cold. "Excuuuuse me," she said. "Here, let me take a look at that." She bent over Bomby's leg and examined the cast.  
Bomby took her chance. She grabbed Cassie's shoulder and threw her backward. Then, despite her broken leg, she lept up and ran out of the den.  
"AAAAHHH!" the Siamese cried. "It's Bomby! She's a madqueen! She's escaping! SHE'S A MADQUEEN AND SHE'S ESCAPING!!! SOMEBODY CATCH HER!"  
Jenny ran in and stared at the empty bed. She rounded on Cassie. "What happened to her?!" she asked, looking more and more dangerous.  
"MADQUEEN! MADQUEEN ON THE LOOSE!!!" Cassie got up, then darted around the Gumbie cat and out the door.  
Jenny stood there, staring at the entryway of which the Siamese had fled through. Then she hobbled outside, just in time to see a vivid red tail disappear around a mound of junk.  
"Bomby!" she called. "Come back here! You're in no condition to--!"  
"How do you know?"  
Jenny turned around to Cassandra peering up at her from under an old cardboard box.  
Mungo was on his usual spot on the dashboard when he caught the sign of movement. He turned around and gasped. He would have expected to see a lot of things, but to see Bomby running around on three good legs wasn't one of them. He watched as she bumped into pieces of junk, tripped over small objects and collapsed long enough to curse her bad leg and the Everlasting Cat. "Rumpel," he said slowly, "whatevah ya do, don' look out th' windah."  
"Woi should I?" she muttered. "No one wants ta see moi face aftah what they think I did ta Tuggah an' Demetah." She sighed and rolled over, facing the back of the car seat.  
But Mungo kept watching Bomby. She collapsed one last time and began talking to herself, and Mungo could hear every word.  
"Mustn't let them find me," she breathed. "Gotta get out of here.or they'll find out." She laughed insanely. "Bunch of idiots. Tricked them good." She struggled to stand up, then swaggered even closer to the car. So close, in fact, that she was practically leaning on the door nearest Mungo. She began talking again. "I'm glad Demeter's gone," she said bitterly. "She turned into such a traitor."  
Mungo felt a surge of rage rush through him. So she had murdered Demi and Tugger, then framed Rumpel! He gripped the door tightly.  
"Munkustrap was too dumb to realize it," Bomby continued. "She was so incapable of doing it.stealing pearls from Davidson and Licht and can't even get the name right.but her story was so stupid anyway, he didn't give a-"  
Mungo swung the door open. It hit the queen with such force she flew a few feet into the air and landed about a yard away. A large gash cut into her side where the door had hit her.  
Mungo ran back to Rumpel and shook her shoulders. "What?!" she snapped.  
"Rumpel!" he cried excitedly. "I 'ave proof! Yer gonna be cleared!"  
  
Bomby marched on the fence with Munkustrap in front of her and Alonzo in back. She looked down and saw the Pollicles. In the back stood the Newfoundland leader and his watchdog, a German shorthair named LoPellic. They stood at the ready, ready to call an attack if any of the three Jellicles ventured into their territory. The sight would have been intimidating to any normal Cat, but Bomby merely laughed.  
They stopped in the middle of the fence. Alonzo took one deep, hesitant breath, then pushed Bomby to her destiny.  
Bomby fell to the ground. LoPellic howled and the dogs attacked. Nonetheless she cackled with glee. She had gotten what she had wanted. Revenge. And the insane happiness lasted until the last crushing impact of the Pollicle's jaws.  
Rumpel reached over and held Mungojerrie's paw. She turned around and looked at the two makeshift tombstones under the tree where she and her mate perched. There are traitors of all kinds, I guess, she thought. You just have to know how to identify them. THE END 


End file.
